


You Can't Learn to Tell the Truth Until you Learn to Lie

by PicassoFox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Soulmates, Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoFox/pseuds/PicassoFox
Summary: Patrick grumbled under his breath. He didn’t want to do this. “Really Rachel? This, this is just silly. Lets go. We have to meet your parents for dinner soon.” He tried to convince her to not do it. Not because he actually thought it was dumb, but because he knew he would place way too much stock what the person had to say. He honestly believed in soulmates. He just knew Rachel wasn’t his.___________ ORRachel drags Patrick to a tarot card reading, and the results are... telling.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	You Can't Learn to Tell the Truth Until you Learn to Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Ok people, this is what happens when you are struggling to finish something you already started. You stop and start something else. I have no idea how long this will be, this is honestly just to see what the interest is in something like this. Like this is actually just a tease, but the rest will be out this week - if there's interest.

Patrick and Rachel were walking through the midway, hand in hand at the County Heritage Park Fall Fair. Being here each year has always reminded him of his childhood. Eating candy apples to make your teeth stick together. Spending all your money on the rigged games you knew there was actually no way to win, making out behind the Zipper, which eventually turned into drinking and making out behind the Zipper. The memories always brought Patrick back to a time when life was easy and there were no consequences. A time he’d like to go back to if he were being honest.

He had gotten lost in his thoughts, which was happening a lot these days, when Rachel pulled him away “Oh my god Patrick, a tarot card reading? I think we need to do this. Come on.”

Patrick grumbled under his breath. He didn’t want to do this. “Really Rachel? This, this is just silly. Lets go. We have to meet your parents for dinner soon.” He tried to convince her to not do it. Not because he actually thought it was dumb, but because he knew he would place way too much stock what the person had to say. Patrick believed in fate, and kindred spirits, and soulmates; would he ever find his? His feet slowed to a near stop at that last thought. This again? They’d already been through this so many times. _‘He and Rachel were such a good match.’ ‘They really were meant to be together.’ ‘It’s just pre-wedding jitters.’ _He’d heard it all, from both sets of parents. He honestly believed in soulmates. He just knew Rachel wasn’t _his. _____

_____ _

Rachel wasn’t having any of his naysaying. She pulled him towards the booth and even covered the fee herself. He grumbled the whole way. When they walked into the draped room to greet “The Amazing Veena”, he could tell she picked up on the tension already. She led them to the table and asked “How can I help you? What brings a young couple in to see me today?”

_____ _

Rachel giggled; Patrick rolled his eyes. “I want to know about mine and Patrick’s future.” The Amazing Veena’s eyes shifted towards Patrick as if she could sense how uncomfortable he was. 

_____ _

“Yes, of course." She paused, studying them both, "I’m going to go a compatibility spread. This will tell us all we need to know.” She said with a flourish of her hand. Patrick believed in this stuff, but she was a little over the top. “I need you to shuffle the deck twice, cut it three times, then shuffle it again once.”

_____ _

Rachel did as she was instructed with a roll of her eyes, and handed the deck back. Then the Amazing Veena got to work.

___She started flipping cards over on the table in a pattern that he assume made sense to her, looked at it and frowned. “Well, I could bullshit you and tell you your future together is all roses,” she glanced over at Patrick at the last word, then continued. “But the cards here say that would be a lie.”_ _ _

___Rachel rolled her eyes while Patrick gasped under his breath. “Aren’t you just supposed to tell us we’ll live happily ever after?” Rachel giggled and grasped Patrick’s hand.  
“Oh, I certainly could, but that’s not what you asked. Nor is it what the cards are saying. You see this one here? The Lovers card? Its upside down. Which typically means a relationship has lost its meaning to someone, its one-sided.” Veena glanced over at Patrick again. He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with either her or Rachel at the moment. “But I can say it looks like any end of a relationship would perhaps benefit you both? The Death card here shows that.”_ _ _

___“How can a death card be a good thing?” Rachel asked, visibly getting more irritated._ _ _

___“It doesn’t represent a literal death. Not really. It does show the end of a cycle though. But the end of a cycle is also a beginning of a cycle. So what this card actually shows is change, a change to a relationship in this case. I would say you were friends before. Your relationship changed as time went on, evolved. But now were at the end of that cycle, or back to the beginning if you will, so you will be friends again. The death card is actually the best card here if I’m being blunt.” Patrick was also starting to get visibly uncomfortable. “Everything here is showing me you aren’t in sync as a couple anymore," she hesitated before, "this one even says your relationship is boring in the bedroom.” Rachel gasped loudly; she was just angry at this point. “But I just read the cards. You do with it what you want.”_ _ _

___At that point Rachel stood up quickly and stormed out of the room. Patrick was torn. He was intrigued by what the cards had shown, but he knew he should follow Rachel. He stood up slowly and pulled out his wallet to tip The Amazing Veena._ _ _

___“That’s not necessary Patrick. I might have just ruined your relationship.” She said with no ounce of remorse._ _ _

___“Yeah, I don’t think she was expecting to be told her relationship is a sham.” Patrick replied forcing levity into his tone._ _ _

___“Interesting. I don’t think I implied it was a sham. Interesting.” Patrick’s face blanched. “You know Patrick. I will see you again later, yes? Go get Rachel, smooth things over.”_ _ _

___Patrick left as fast as he could._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So just a side note - I know like nothing about tarot cards beyond an impressive google search (If I may say so myself), so if someone does, and it doesn't seem right I apologize. Also, I'm pretty sure that the person doing the reading would probably not come out and say 'hey, your relationship is over'. But for my purposes, she does. 
> 
> I'm also (hoping) to post pictures of what I thought the spreads looked like. (yes, spreads), there will be more. So when I get that done, I'll try to add that however I can. I always find visual aids help to draw me into the story a little more, but that might just be me. Anyways.  
> Please like, comment and subscribe - wait. Wrong forum. You get what I mean!


End file.
